galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mangar
Mangar Princess Union Citizen native to Bridge Station 167 “The Palace” - Race Affiliation: Human Species: Terran Born in 5014 – Mangar is the fourth child of Rongar and Pink Princess . His father and the rest of the family are deeply involved in the Middle Ages Company . 1 His father a dress and prop maker and acting as show black smith in the Blackville Village below the Beautiful Castle while his mother and oldest sister are one of the Princess actors (a coveted role) . As soon as Mangar could walk him, like almost everyone native to the station had to help. He acted as “diaper change model ” (always a great draw to female visitors in particular), as little princess , as court jester and page boy . He served bread and meat to guests and did a hundred chores in between his direct or indirect family (Many uncles and aunts). He did not dislike his family but he hated the Amusement park, Reenactment . He was often found staring at the Milky Way Galaxy from the view ports of “The Bellow Part ” 1 and in Union School he realized he wanted to travel. Go out there and visit a planet, feel real dirt, see real stars. He applied for the Academy in 5032 but was rejected. He then enlisted in the Army for two years where he served a year on Splish Splash after Basic Training . It was there he met Dr. Bristol , a famous Biologist and became interested in Science. In 5034 he signed up for the Expeditionary Marine Corps and served with great distinction, receiving a field commission to Full LT and the Bronze Star for bravery ( Fighting and protecting a Science team on the Nul equivalent to Green Hell (Narl Hor, Planet ) He then served at the OPS position of a Science Ship and advanced to XO (science) . There he was recommended to the Academy so he could eventually get his own command. He entered the Academy and passed the test in 5044 where he met with the beings that eventually would become the Princess Party . He served his Midshipman Year aboard the USS Devastator and Stahl picked him for the Big Test , but Princess failed (asking Stahl for help). Stahl did not dislike him but recommended that he does not become Captain of a Battle ship (Stahl made sure that he under lined the phrase Battle and basically recommended Princess to other Command roles) After graduating, his Rank was automatically adjusted to Lt. Commander (based in his service to the Union) and he served a year as XO under Captain Selya Nochthar (A Coven female) aboard the USS Foxbat , a Fast Super Cruiser (Fish Series ) Operation Deep Sting for one year and received confirmation for his own Command in 5050 , the USS Discovery . Mangar is a very average human being standing only 188 cm tall. He likes to eat and always marginal in terms of Union Fleet minimum fitness requirements . but he is quite intelligent ( IQ 190) Latent Psionic talented (HPI 280) and is somewhat telepathic 3 He is not the best fighter with modern weapons and prefers auto targeting on his side arm, but he is tremendously brave, doesn’t really fear anything and he too can “tap his Terran” anger ..And has no qualms of dishing out Union – Justice . He is a proud Bridger – hates anything Medieval , except the food. He is an excellent fencer and perhaps one of the best Long Bow men in the Galaxy. He also knows how to use a Quarter staff and pretty much every other medieval weapon. From his former Captain he received an ancient looking sword, he calls Pentragon . 1 Born out of a traveling troupe almost 1400 years ago 2 The are underneath the park where the entire tech was, well hidden from the visitors to complete the illusion (well almost) there were “rides” after all. 3 He can only detect open thoughts, no deep thoughts or memory probing Category:People